Xcom 2 campaign
by Thebuilderbob
Summary: Pretty much my Xcom playthrough but I make it a bit more dramatic.


**This series's "Gimmick" is that almost anyone can die even characters with a developing arc. This is raw gameplay told dramatically from the characters POV. **

**Mission 1 Operation Gatecrasher**

**POV: Carl "The First" Green **

We dropped onto the battlefield and took positions. "I don't think they heard us," Osvaldo said nervously. Osvaldo Soto was a good Indian guy he treated me like a human despite my situation, he was always just a bit nervous when it came to missions. "No fucking shit they didn't hear us! If they did we would be getting fucking swarmed by advent" said Lena irritably. I don't interact with the red-headed Lena Kaczmarek much at all but her swearing was definitely giving me a bad first impression. "Sir, what're our orders?" Said Shannon. She's a female with black skin and I don't interact with her much. "Sir?!" said Lena with clear anger "I'M NOT LISTENING TO FUCKING ADVENT SCUM" she yelled and decided to rush away like an idiot. "OK move up like she did but don't just rush like an idiot go to cover and move slowly we don't want to accidentally be found out by a squad of them," I said with my fucked up Advent trooper voice. Shanon moved up like I told her too and immediately said: "sir there are Advent troopers". I then said "Alright rotate cover and let's see if we can't ambush these gentlemen" We were in a park-like area so cover wasn't totally hard to find. Osvaldo went behind a tree and I decided that we might need the height advantage so I grappled onto the roof of a nearby building. I saw Lena and she took a shot against the advent troopers and missed. At this point, we lost the element of surprise so I pulled one of the troopers to me and ripped the poor thing's throat out with my Ripjack. I then took a shot at the other Advent trooper and killed him. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" said Lena who was obviously pissed because some Skirmisher Advent Trash was able to be better than her. "Osvaldo and Shannon both of you keep moving slowly as I told you too," I said with a grin behind my helmet. Lena, of course, decided to rush off again up some stairs and immediately took cover behind a bench. Me knowing what that meant asked "Lena how many are there?" She said sharply "None of your fucking business" and she took a shot. She looked happy so I assumed she hit her target. Shannon picked something up and said, "I found some Advent equipment!" I moved up next to Osvaldo and then I saw that he was marked. "Shit!" Osvaldo said with fear. "OW FUCK!" screamed Lena who I assumed was shot and said "This is why we push up slowly!" Osvaldo looked up and shot at something and then said "I did it!" I looked up where he shot and saw a dead Advent Officer. "Good job!" I said to Osvaldo. Lena threw a grenade and killed another Advent Trooper saying "Eat shit you Advent fucks!" Shannon threw another grenade at another trooper and killed them. I planted the bomb on the statue and said "Alright let's get out of here"

**Post Mission POV: Commander**

Bradford smiled and said "The mission is a success Commander" I then said "Good I will want to meet the soldiers for their promotions when they arrive" Me and Bradford go up to where they are. Carl Green told me the mission report and I said: "SQ Green from what you have told me you failed to keep full control of your squad" I looked at Lena Kaczmarek sternly. "You will not be promoted and you are dismissed" Carl saluted half-heartedly and left. Both Shanon Martz and Osvaldo Soto both looked pissed and Lena looked gleeful. "RK Martz you will be promoted to Squaddie and you will be a Specialist" She looked happy with the job and saluted. "RK Kaczmarek you will be promoted to Squaddie and you will be a Grenadier" She looked really happy and saluted. "Lastly RK Soto you will be promoted to Squaddie and will be a ranger." He looked fearful and said "WHAT!?" So I explained why I gave him the job "A good Ranger knows when to take risks. But they also should know when to be cautious. It is your job to learn when you shouldn't be cautious. Everyone is dismissed!" The three of them left.

**If there is anything I can improve on let me know. **


End file.
